Feel My Heart
by metalheart0226
Summary: Carly and Freddie are looking for a place to study. Spencer's doing something noisy with his sculptures and Sam and Gibby are playing Rockband inside the studio. Where do they end up? Written for the creddiefans "New Room, New Romance" fanfic challenge.


**So... I never thought I'd be writing my second iCarly/Creddie story. It's either I'm just so into iCarly right now that I had to enter the September Challenge or I'm just too lazy to study for my exams and solve my freaking problem sets. I'll let you guys pick. Haha.**

**Anyway, here it is! :) It's not as wacky as 'We're Gonna Die!' but it's still majorly CREDDIE (the way it should be). :D**

**I almost forgot. I DO NOT OWN iCARLY.  
**

**

* * *

**

It's not in the plan. They aren't expecting it but somehow, both of them find themselves inside her newly-renovated bedroom.

It starts with Spencer drilling something for his sculpture downstairs. It's not like she didn't ask him to postpone the noisy activity tomorrow or any other day. It's just that the rich doctor wants to have her brother's awesome masterpiece as soon as possible that he can't not do it now.

They did go to the iCarly studio, thinking they have the place to themselves for studying and relaxing and just being with each other while pretending to read something. But as they were turning the knob, they heard Sam and Gibby, and the deafening sound of drums, guitars, and some baggy rock star on the red screen. Freddie did suggest to Carly that they should make them leave but the thought of waking up the next day underwater scared him.

Her purple room is their last option and they badly want to study for their upcoming exams (or just be alone because they're still in denial).

Almost an hour has passed and their faces are still buried in pile of books while sitting side by side on her ice cream love seat. Their legs and shoulders are almost touching, almost, that if she feels like leaning against his body, there isn't much work to be done.

She doesn't know that he's stealing glances from the corner of his eyes, smiling whenever he hears her sigh or yawn or just anything. He always smiles when he's with her because she's so fun to be with and oh so lovingly beautiful that he feels like there's a big magnet drawing him near her every single time.

He doesn't know that she's feeling him, waiting if he's going to put his arm around her shoulder like he always tried to do when he was still very vocal about his 'admiration' for her. She misses those times and she wishes he'll at least try to do it again because this time, maybe she'll let him.

She's getting frustrated at something she can't understand and it's getting too hard for her to concentrate when he's so close. Being alone isn't helping very much either. She closes her book forcefully and it catches him off-guard. She kind of looks at him and it just happens that he's staring.

He gives her his famous smirk while raising one eyebrow and she gets it. Her smile reaches her ears and he's never been mesmerized.

"Last one on the trampoline is a rotten egg!"

She starts running and he just watches her with those puppy dog eyes, completely forgetting that he's supposed to race her to the trampoline. Her bouncing hair is just too perfect and the way she runs like a little child amuses him to the bones.

"Wimp!" she yells and he starts walking towards her with his arms against his chest.

"You're such a kid!" he teases but she just moves her head sidewards and starts dancing.

She suddenly reaches for him in between her giggles and the next thing they know, both of them are in the air and he's laughing with her. She's still holding his hand and instinctively, he reaches for her other hand as they jump simultaneously. They look like little kids bouncing up and down, except they're really two teenagers who are yet to discover that the person they're laughing with at the moment, is _that someone _they want to spend their everyday with_._

It doesn't take him long enough to realize that the trampoline is too small to hold them both and that one of them has to give way soon before they both find themselves thrown on her wooden floor. But the moment's too precious to waste so he just hooks one arm around her waist and wishes that she's okay with it.

Just as he expects it, she stops laughing and stares at him, and he frowns but when she smiles again, he knows that it's okay and it's a start of something wonderful.

"I'm... getting... tired." she mumbles in between staying up in the air and landing on the trampoline.

"Yeah." he agrees. "To the bed. In five... four... three... two..."

And just like that, they're lying next to each other on her bed with their fingers still locked together. No one speaks for a moment because they're still catching their breaths and maybe, just maybe, they just want to lie beside each other, thinking that that's the way they want to wake up every morning when that time coes.

"That was fun." she says when she gains the ability to speak normally again.

"I know." he agrees and slowly, he lifts his hand, the one intertwined with hers, and lets it rest on his chest. "Feel my heart."

For a second, she does what he asks and finds that his heart is beating pretty fast at that moment. But what she doesn't know is it's always like that - every time she smiles at him, touches him, and even just stares at him. She always makes him feel this way and he badly wants her to know it.

She abruptly snatches her hand away and he feels a slight pang in his chest. He looks at her, asking why with his eyes but he gets nothing but a small smile from her.

Just when he thinks that there's nothing worse than what he's feeling, she scoots closer to him and he swears that his heart stops beating the moment she lets her palm rest on his chest again. Their eyes meet before she lifts her head to place it beside her hand, where she could hear the heavy thumping of his heart.

She closes her eyes when he puts an arm around her, holding her closer until there's no more space between them.

"Can you hear it?" he asks breathlessly.

"Yeah. It's... nice." she giggles because she really doesn't have any idea how to put into words what she's feeling right now, listening to the heartbeat of someone she cares a lot about.

"It should be." he smirks. "It's saying your name."

"When did you become so corny?" she teases, trying to hide the fact that she's actually floating in mid-air, pretending that what he just said doesn't have an effect on her when really, it's something that she really wants to hear from him.

"When I started loving you." he answers non-hesitantly. "You know, they say that when you're willing to sound so stupid and make yourself look like a fool, then you're really in love."

Love. It's such a strong word for her and she thinks she's not yet ready. Her mind suddenly brings her back to the time he saved her life. She thought she was in love with him but everyone else, including him, thought otherwise that she found herself believing them instead of trusting her own feelings.

She looks up to him and he doesn't waste any time. He presses his lips against hers and she's suddenly on top of him. Her falling hair is tickling his face but he doesn't care because he's kissing her and she's kissing him and it doesn't get any better than this.

"I'm sorry." she gasps when she realizes what they're doing and quickly rolls off him. "We shouldn't be doing this."

He nods in agreement but she sees something in his eyes, something that you only see in those people whose hearts have been broken over and over again. She hates that she's the reason why he's looking so sad and hurt right now.

"I should... I should probably go." he whispers.

He waits for her to say something, to stop him from leaving but she just stares at him apologetically. She wants to grab his arm and kiss him again but she doesn't know if she should because she's still confused and she still hasn't figured everything out which is really a lie. She knows what she feels about him and she's keeping it all inside for some unknown reasons no one, not even her, can ever understand.

She closes her eyes for a moment and when she opens them again, she sees him walking already towards her door.

"Freddie." she calls out and he stops but he doesn't turn around. "I'm scared."

He puts his hands inside the pockets of his jeans and looks down as he waits for her to continue.

"I'm scared to hurt you because the last time I told you I'm in love with you, it ended up being a lie. I'm scared that when we decide to give it a try, sooner or later we'll grow up wanting to be out of it because at some point, we're going to fight and hurt each other."

He turns around to face her. "Nothing's perfect, Carly. I can't guarantee that everything's going to be fine because it's not. But I can assure you that if you just give us a chance, we're going to make it work and..."

"No, Freddie." she cuts him off. "We, us... can't you see? It's perfect and I'm scared that it might stop being that way. I'm scared of losing you because you're my best friend and..."

He sighs and finishes it for her. "And that's all I'll ever be."

"But you know what I'm scared the most about?" she asks softly but he hears it anyway. "I'm scared of watching you walk out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life the way I feel when I'm with you."

Within five seconds, he finds himself sitting beside her on the bed again.

"Carly, it's okay to be scared because trust me, I am too. But I'm willing to take the risk because if I don't, I will never know how amazing it is to be with you. The things we're scared of are usually the things that are worthwhile. That's why I waited this long for you because I know that when you finally decide to give your heart to me, it'll be worth the wait."

He's right. They're not perfect and they'll never be. It's never going to be easy and smooth all the time. Time will come that she'll yell at him for not being man enough to face his own problems and he'll yell back at her for being such a nagger and an obnoxious girlfriend. She's going to cry her eyes out one night while he's lying on his bed, desperately trying to take her off his mind.

They're still young and they're always going to make mistakes. But one thing's for sure. They are going to work everything out because they're too damn scared to lose each other and that's what they will hold on to.

This time, it is her who puts their hands close to where her heart is. He closes his eyes the moment he feels her heart racing inside her chest and he smiles because it mirrors his.

Finally, after giving her his heart over and over again, she returns the favor. She's giving him her heart and even though she's scared of what;s in store for them, she has no doubt that he's going to take care of it just like he always takes care of her.

"Then it's yours, Freddie."

* * *

**Yay! I finished it in time!**

**Special thanks to DoctrineDark... You know why! :) And thanks everyone for taking the time to read this. I've read the other entries too and they're all sooo good. Best of luck to those who are participating. :D**

**So... Uhm... I should probably go and study for my exams. Haha. Wish me luck! Trust me, I badly need it. :|**

**Oh. And please, please leave reviews. It'd make me happy and inspired. Haha.  
**


End file.
